Of Memories and Starships
by PercyWinchester
Summary: Percy Winchester went missing just shortly before graduation of the Star fleet academy. What happens when he suddenly loses his memory but ends up on the Enterprise? {takes place between the first and second movie}
1. Chapter 1

The young man was running, from what he didn't know. All he knew was that he was running and had to get away. He woke up with a wound on his head but he couldn't remember how he got it or remember anything actually. He swallowed hard as his throat felt dry as he ran through the ground, not knowing what was making his heart pound in his chest and made him shake.

Looking around he noticed that he was the only one around so he slowly stopped running and felt around his pockets to see if anything was in there. He frowned as he felt a little thingy in his pocket and pulled it out before clinking a few buttons and suddenly he was surrounded by bright glowing lights. He had enough time to look around for a moment before exhaustion took over and the world went black. Really his body couldn't take much of the abuse he put it through with running without food and water.

He woke up, not knowing how much time he spent passed out but when he did wake up he had a person in his face and waving something around his head. Almost like it was muscle memory, he reached out and gripped onto the man's wrist as gently as he could before narrowing his eyes at him, opening his mouth to ask what was happening to him but closed it quickly since his throat hurt.

Making a confused face, he used his other hand to reach up and touch his throat, flinching as he hit the sensitive flesh. It would seem that he was strangled along with not remembering anything. He realized that he was still holding onto the man's wrist and slowly let out, watching him carefully. "Percy?" The male asked, causing the young man to look around to make sure he was talking to him. He opened his mouth again and coughed, hissing as it irritated his throat.

He was handed water and he sipped it slowly, getting a weird look from the Doctor standing over him waving that thing again, making him confused. He let the guy do what he wanted and cleared his throat once he was sure that his voice wouldn't crack when he spoke. "I don't know who 'Percy' is." He mumbled, looking down at the sheets and picking at them, not seeing the shock on the doctor's face.

He seemed to snap out of it though and nodded, frowning more than he was before. "I'm Doctor McCoy and it seems that you have memory lost. Another then that, you're healthy or as healthy as someone can be with being exhausted and passing out." He informed the male sitting in his med bay. The man known as Percy looked up and licked his lips before nodding slightly, looking up at him feeling something in his brain that told him to trust Doctor McCoy.

He was going to go with his instincts and trust the doctor since he was the first person he seen when he woke up. He sat up when McCoy was done waving the thing around him and looked around the room with a sharpness of someone looking for a way out. He wasn't sure what type of training he had but he knew that it could possibly save his life or did save his life once or twice.

"Where am I?" Percy asked, looking back at the doctor with a frown that matched the one of McCoy's face. "_USS Enterprise_, you beamed aboard the ship and passed out." McCoy said before making Percy lay back down as he went to go call the Captain to come down and talk to him. He was pretty sure that he was in trouble because he didn't know what the hell was going on or how he ended up on the ship he was on.

Maybe that thingy in his pocket would give him answers but looking down at his body, he noticed that his clothes had been changed to someone completely different. He huffed slightly and wiggled around, pulling the collar of the gown and rolled his eyes since he was basically naked underneath the damn thing. He wanted real clothes and figured that the good doctor would get them for him if he asked but if he didn't he would have to track down clothes himself. He would probably get into more trouble if he did but he wasn't going to walk around half naked if he got to walk around at all. He didn't hear the doors swish open since he was too busy with looking at the bruises on his body but his head snapped up once someone cleared their throat.

Frowning as he looked at the blonde hair, blue eyed male with a yellow shirt on, Percy shot a glance at McCoy to make sure he was safe. At the nod he got, Percy relaxed just a bit and looked back at the male that felt more familiar then McCoy did. "Who are you?" He asked extremely confused. It seemed like everyone was holding their breaths to hear his answer. "I'm Captain James Kirk. You can call me Jim." He said in his Captain voice before moving to sit down in the chair next to the bed, having McCoy pull the curtains around the bed to give them some time to themselves.

"I heard from Bones," Upon seeing the confusion on Percy's face, Jim sighed, "Doctor McCoy, that you have memory lost and can't remember anything about yourself, right?" Percy nodded slightly, continuing to watch the male closely to make sure he wasn't going to try anything.

He shifted on the bed and ended up laying back down since he was getting a headache. "Well, we both knew you at the Starfleet Academy so if you have any questions we'll try to answer them." He said softly, looking over at Percy and frowning in thought. "What's my full name?" He could only think of at that point in time. "Percus Henry Winchester, you're twenty three years old and September 29th and you were at the top of your classes at the Academy before you disappeared without a trace right before graduation." Jim explained, keeping out the fact that they had known each other for most of their lives and were best friends before they met McCoy.

Percy took in all the information and bit down on his bottom lip before running his fingers through his hair, feeling more tried then when he first woke up and it apparently showed on his face since Jim stood up and put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "I'll let you sleep and we can talk later, alright?" He offered, not sure if Percy would want to talk to him.

"'Kay." He mumbled not even fighting it as he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. He didn't know he was going to be hit with his most recent memory when he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue with the story?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_The planet Percy was on wasn't the easiest to navigate or even walk around on the surface. His company wasn't that great either, John Harrison or as he liked to be known as Khan. He was a cold and focus man that Percy had the pleasure of going on a mission with him. He didn't know why he was with him but he would figure it out. _

_Their mission was to take out a small village on the planet. Percy's personal mission was to get as many people out of there as possible. He couldn't remember why he was working with the psychopath but knew it was because he was protecting someone, or more then one someone. He had a feeling it was lots of people that he was protecting. _

_He swallowed hard as the two of them spilt up and went separate ways before Percy started leading children and women out of the village and towards a point in the open, watching them disappear in a wave of lights one group after another. _

_He was getting the last group our of the way when suddenly he was hit from behind, causing him to stumble and hiss as he whipped around to see Khan standing behind him. He knew that he had to distract him until he got the last group out of the way so he tackled Khan, straddling his waist before he started to punch him over and over again. _

_He hissed in pain as he was kicked off of Khan, landing on his back on the ground and grunting as he felt a weight on his chest with hands around his throat. He looked up just in time to see the last of the women and children being beamed away from there. Smirking at the look on Khan's face when he realized what he did, Percy laughed as much as he could with hands cutting off his air supply. He grunted when his head was picked up then smashed back down on the ground, making his vison blur and his head spin. _

_He quickly kicked Khan off of him before running, more like stumbling, towards the open space, calling into his com for whoever it was to get the hell out of there before the bigger ship got there and go into maximum warp and not to look back. He crushed the com in his hand after that, looking behind him to see Khan behind him before he pounced, knocking them both to the ground and causing Percy to hit his head on the hard ground, cutting his head open. He cried out as his hair was yanked up and his head smashed into the ground again. His world went black. _

Percy woke up with a gasp and hands on him, voices all tangled together so much that he was starting to freak out while trying to come out of his memory. He managed to get away from the hands grabbing at him and roll onto the floor before his wild panic eyes searched for any weapon that could help him survive. He panted harshly as he reached for a hypo spray and swallowed hard, holding it close to his chest as he backed into the corner of the room, picking up a scalpel on his way to his selected corner.

He tensed whenever someone came near him and lashed out with the scalpel, cutting a few of the nurses that tried to get him to stand down. He heard the door open again and tightened his grip on the knife when he heard Jim's and McCoy's voices talking to the nurses. He didn't know why but he held up the hypo spray as a threat when Jim came towards him, causing him to pause and look at McCoy nervously. Apparently the Captain didn't like being stuck with needles so that was a plus in Percy's book.

Though he didn't threat Doctor McCoy with anything when he moved closer to him and knelt down in front of him, holding out his hand for the weapons Percy picked up. The scared young man narrowed his eyes at him slightly before slowly handing over the scalpel and hypo spray. "Now do you want to tell me why the hell you cut up some of my nurses?" The good doctor grumbled as he handed Jim the objects in his hand. The Captain handed them off to an uninjured nurse before standing over Bones' shoulder so he could hear the answer.

"I….I remembered something and when I woke up they were holding me down and it freaked me out because it was like I was still there…Still being held down and strangled…" Percy mumbled into his knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs. "He…He tried to kill me for helping out the women and children….I couldn't let them die, Doctor….They were innocent." He pleaded with his blue eyes for McCoy to understand that he didn't mean to hurt his nurses, he was just trying to come out of his memory and they weren't helping at all.

McCoy sighed before grabbing onto Percy's arms and tugging him up into standing position, noticing the way he tensed when they passed Jim when Bones lead him over to his bed and made him lay back down. He didn't want Percy to hate him but if sleep gave him memories then he was going to sedate him. So Bones stabbed a hypo spray into Percy's next, excepting to see betrayal in his eyes but he only saw relief as Percy let himself fall back to sleep and was hit with his next memory.

_He was sitting on a ship, in the Captain's chair of the USS _Alpha, _watching the screen as Admiral Marcus spoke to him threw it. "I need you, Captain to go on a mission with John Harrison and if you refuse I will kill everyone on board that ship of yours." Marcus said with a glare that was matched by Percy's strong, blank stare. "You have thirty minutes to give me an answer and if you try to run, I will catch up to you and destroy you on the spot." He added before the transmission cut short. _

_Percy's fingers tapped against the arm of his seat as his crew watched him carefully. Adam Milligan, his twin brother and second in command along with his best medical person on board his ship, stared at the back of his head before clearing his throat. "Percy-"He was cut short by his brother's hand waving at him and tapping his ear. They were still listening even after the transmission was cut short. _

_Stiles Stilinski quickly shut down the commination between the ships and nodded at his Captain that it was all clear. "Here's what you guys are going to do. We still have the cloaking device so as soon as I'm off the ship, I want you to wait for a moment and if Marcus starts to fire, max warp away before cloaking the ship. If he doesn't then wait for him to leave and follow him after cloaking the ship. He'll lead you to where John and I are, then I want you guys to go find the USS _Impala._" He ordered with no room for argument before standing up, waving at Adam to hail Marcus' ship. _

_He stood tall in front of his chair that left his crew wondering if he was insane or the bravest man he had met. "I'll come with you, Marcus but you will leave my crew alone or else I'll kill John Harrison and you don't want that to happen, do you?" He asked, his voice emotionless as he spoke. Marcus looked angered that he was being told what to do but anyone that knew Percy knew that he wasn't one to take orders without getting something in return or insuring the safety of his crew. He was stubborn that way, just as crazy as his older brother, Dean, though but with a photographic memory he was a genius. _

_The Captain was the youngest of his three brothers, age of 21 and having graduated from the Academy in about a year and a half and rose to his Captain status when their old Captain died in action against a Romulan warbird when the _Alpha _was stuck out in space with no back up in sight. The Admirals figured he was good enough for the Captain's chair and let him keep the ship. _

"_Fine." Marcus agreed before Percy was surrounded by lights and suddenly beamed right next to him, tensing as guards grabbed him while Marcus ordered his crew to open fire on his ship. He watched the fastest ship in the Federation warp out of there but Marcus didn't go after them and Percy knew his ship would follow him to hell if they had to, that's how much faith they had in him. _

_He was beamed down to the planet with John Harrison, who he had been on a couple missions with and was explained the mission. Apparently Marcus wanted to make an example of the village since they refused to answer to Marcus. That had Percy thinking up a plan in the field without knowing the planet. _

_He hoped the _Alpha _would get to them in time. _


End file.
